wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Gromit
Gromit (usually nicknamed "Lad", "Mate", or "Chuck" by Wallace) is Wallace's sidekick, best friend, and pet dog. Gromit is the brains of the duo, and often rolls his eyes at Wallace's mad antics and ideas, often having to save Wallace from many scrapes and calamities. Born on February 12th (possibly in mid-80's)In an early scene of The Wrong Trousers, Gromit notes the date on a monthly calendar. The month title is unseen but the month only contains 29 days., Gromit went on to graduate from "Dogwarts University" with a double first in Engineering for Dogs.The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Wallace & Gromit: Annual 2007 He enjoys knitting, playing cards, reading the newspaper, building things, and cooking. His prized possessions include an alarm clock, bone, brush, and a framed photo of himself with Wallace. He also cherished his giant vegetable marrow grown for the annual Giant Vegetable Competition shown in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is also very handy with electronic equipment and often helps Wallace with his many inventions. It is also shown that he is an excellent airplane pilot, with the ability to fly just about any kind of small plane. In A Close Shave, he flew a small monoplane with a porridge gun to thwart Preston, the evil dog, and he was able to pilot a toy biplane in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, though this is hard to explain since the plane was a toy and not meant to fly. He also had little trouble operating the plane's bomb doors in order to get rid of Philip, his nemesis. Personality Gromit is a sensitive, intelligent, resourceful dog with a genuine affection for Wallace. Being the less eccentric one of the two, he's much more aware than his master and has a better judge of character. In most cases, Gromit does the actual work while Wallace panics or gets himself into more trouble. Gromit is also shown to be very annoyed with Wallace when the latter makes friends with untrustworthy people, such as Piella Bakewell in ''A Matter of Loaf and Death''. '' Gromit is very loyal to Wallace and has a strong sense of justice. Not even at gunpoint did he waver in saving his master and upholding the law, as seen in The Wrong Trousers. However, there have been times when Gromit himself has been wrongly accused of crimes, like in A Close Shave, when he's accused of sheep slaughter, and A Matter of Loaf and Death, when accused and punished for biting Piella Bakewell. Despite his faithfulness, he does occasionally ignore or simply refuse to do what Wallace says. One example was in A Close Shave, where Shaun the Sheep was eating Wallace's cheese and Gromit disregards an order to sic him. Gromit has a good nature and a kind heart, yet very critical of Wallace's inventions. He is also easily aggravated. Gromit doesn't express himself with spoken words, but his facial expressions and body language speak volumes. Many critics believe that Gromit's silence makes him the perfect straight man with a pantomime expressiveness that drew favorable comparisons to Buster Keaton.Review of "The Curse of the Were-Rabbit" in VarietyAlthough at times he does make dog-like noises, such as yelps or grunts. In A Matter of Loaf and Death, he meets and falls in love with a poodle named Fluffles, an abused pet of Piella Bakewell. Gromit enjoys eating "Korn Flakes" and reading many books, including "''The Republic", by Pluto; "Crime and Punishment", by Fido Dogstoyevsky; and a "how-to" guide entitled, "Electronics for Dogs". He also listens to Bach and can solves puzzles with ease. Trivia * Gromit may resemble Snoopy from "Classic Peanuts". * Gromit is recognized by most kennel clubs as a beagle. * Gromit's age is unknown, but he can be implied to be a young dog, somewhere around 5 human years, and 35 dog years. * Gromit was originally meant to be a cat, but Nick Park changed him into a dog because it proved easier to model. * Peter Hawkins was originally going to voice Gromit whether he was a cat or a dog, but the idea of Gromit speaking was dropped when it became clear how expressive he could be just through small movements of the eyes, ears, and brows, so the voice was never used, and also for being realistic, because cats and dogs can't talk. However, several times in interviews, Nick Park has mentioned having an unreleased recording of Peter Hawkins doing Gromit's "voice" for A Grand Day Out, and how only Nick Park himself has heard the recording to this very day.Wallace and Gromit: one man and his dog] * Gromit's eyes aren't black but are in fact a very dark blue, seen for a brief time in A Grand Day Out. * In A Matter of Loaf and Death, it is revealed that Gromit is left-handed (seen when he writes up in the book of surveillance for dogs during his plan to thwart Piella). Gallery Gromit-energy-monitor.jpg Sheepsssss.jpg MW wallace.jpg Npower-hometeam-wallace-and-gromit-600-45806.jpg Images.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6462.jpg Gromit2014.jpg Charm it 2014 Creativity Design-a-charm contest Gromit.jpg .028 Gromit Wallace & Zachary.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28 24 28 25.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28 24 22 25.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28 24 20 25.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28 24 25.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28 24.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28.png .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary.jpg 1429222293 gromit-the-dog 1.jpg External links *Official character page Category:Characters Category:A Grand Day Out Category:The Wrong Trousers Category:A Close Shave Category:The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Category:Dogs Category:Silent Characters Category:A Matter of Loaf and Death